Through the Rain
by Lockerz
Summary: When Torak finds Renn one day crying, she won't tell him whats wrong. When the new resident to the camp Dray attacks her and she becomes afraid of Torak what will he do? Oh god I am rubbish at Summaries Rated T to be extra safe although I dunno
1. By the Riverside

**This is my first story. I really don't know how good it is so please feel free to tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness or the characters in it (although i wish i did)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Early Mornings**

The early morning breeze pulled at the boy's long hair making it dance in the wind, the grey animal beside him sat calmly brushing the leaves with his long tail.

The girl that sat in front of them was shaking slightly as her shoulders rose and fell heavily. Torak sat beside her and wrapped her in his arms burying his face in her dark red hair; on her other side wolf nuzzled her shoulder.

She looked up her pale face shining with tears, Wolf nuzzled her cheek with a whine and she turned to him giving him a weak smile and a light scratch under his large head.

Torak watched her silently a smile tugging at his lips as wolf licked her cheek and she spluttered. Finally she turned to him a small smile etched upon her face. The cold breeze tugged at her hair making it shimmer in the sun, she blushed as Torak stared at her and he quickly turned away, heat rising to his own cheeks.

Wolf gave his a nudge on the cheek and he lightly touched his warm nose with his own cold one. He heard movement behind him and he turned to see Renn stand slowly, he did the same as wolf rose and padded silently behind them. He caught up with her halfway up the slope and turned her to face him, the tears were gone but he could still see the sadness hidden in those dark eyes. She tried to pull out of his grip but it help firm and she gave up defeated.

"Renn?" He slowly released her arms and she pulled them towards herself protectively. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry!" She started of again, this time Torak was the one defeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were greeted by Fin-Keddin as they entered the already bustling Raven camp,

Wolf slunk off into the dark of the trees as a dog barked. Renn gave a brief nod to her uncle and stalked past him disappearing into her shelter.

Fin-Keddin automatically turned to Torak who shook his head violently. When Fin-Keddin was finally convinced he let him past.

Briskly Torak ran to her shelter, as he ducked inside he saw her sitting on her sleeping sack oiling her bow, this was what Renn normally did the only thing that caught him off guard was the fact her hands were not moving upon the wooden frame and the liquid glowing on its service matched the one on Renn's cheeks as she looked up.

Gasping she clambered to her feet rather clumsily, knocking over an opened water pouch. She groaned loudly and sank to the ground again picking up the now empty bottle. Torak crouched beside her and watched as she examined her now soaking sleeping sack.

"Renn?" She did not look up. "Renn!" She span her head to face him.

"What?" Her voice softened slightly and she sat back onto her sleeping sack.

"Tell me what is wrong," He sighed as she shook her head. " Please!"

" You sound like a kid,"

"Your acting like one," He snapped back and suddenly regretted it as she rounded on him.

"You know what Torak, you are dense just like all the other guys!"

"Renn, I….." He watched as she stood up and positively ran out of the shelter, leaving him alone to notice the wet seeping into his leggings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Torak span round to see a tall boy approach him.

"What is it?" He said rather dully as the boy stopped in front of him.

"You havn't seen Renn have you?" He asked as he scanned the surrounding area." Isn't she usually with you?"

"Not today Dray," He tried to step past him but was stopped by the tall boys muscly form.

"Surely Torak, she must have said."

"No she didn't," He growled slightly and Dray finally let him past.

"Well if you do see her, tell her Dray is looking for her," He shouted after him.

"Oh I am sure she'll be most pleased!" He muttered through gritted teeth as he entered the shade of the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please feel free to tell me what you think and it is much much appreiciated coz if its good I will do another chapter**


	2. Into the Forest

**Chapter 2: please review I need to know if i am any good and can keep writing stories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story and characters the wonderful talented Michelle Paver does**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renn moved slowly through the thick undergrowth until finally she reached a clearing and slumped against an oak, sighing she looked through the gaps in the leaves above. The clouds drifted closely one the wind making beautiful patterns, Renn lowered her head as a twig snapped close by and an animal emerged, muzzle dripping with blood.

It cleaned it on a nearby shrub before padding over to her, she greeted Wolf as he pressed his nose to her cheek.

He sat down heavily beside her and stared out into the forest. She watched him intrigued until another cracking of twigs broke her from her thoughts.

Spinning round she saw a tall boy, his long hair flowing behind him. She smiled weakly at him and sat back down. He joined her and watched Wolf sniff a leaf blowing in the wind.

"Renn?"

"Yes?" She did not turn to him but sighed as he rubbed his neck nervously making her move slightly.

"Well I……." He sighed and lowered his head.

"Dray?" The boy sitting next to her groaned as a taller boy entered the clearing and Renn stood slowly watching him.

"You lied to me Torak," Dray turned to the boy currently sitting at Renn's feet, Wolf growled protectively beside him.

"I didn't lie!" He shot a look at the pair watching each other." Renn, I'll just leave then!"

"I think that's best and take your wild animal with you," Dray cackled as Torak took a last look at Renn and slunk off, Wolf growling at his heels. As soon as they were gone he turned to Renn. " So…"

"Hmmmm….." She muttered as her eyes were still fixed where the two had just been. Dray sighed and placed a strong hand on her chin turning her to face him.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

"I….I don't know," She slowly lowered his hand and watched him.

"Well I want that to change," He took her hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. Blankly she looked down at their fingers entwined.

"What do you mean?" She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Why don't you just guess," He whispered as he lowered his lips to hers. She tensed slightly as his tongue ran over her lip slowly; carefully she pulled away and stared blankly at him." What?"

"Why?"

"Because I like you, I'm so much better than that wolf boy," He puffed out his chest slightly.

"No," Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she stared past him into the forest.

"Look at me!" He grabbed her hand roughly and she yanked away taking a clumsy step back.

"Don't touch me and never insult Torak again!" Her voice was higher in pitch then it usually would be and she stumbled back as he advanced his strong arms reaching out to grab her wrist. As she fell her head collided with the tree root and she yelled out. He kneeled over her.

"Oh I'm sorry Renn, but he doesn't belong here!"

"Neither do you," She spat back; he flinched at the cold ice in her tone.

"Well at least I don't lie to you!" She looked up to see the hurt in his eyes, but suddenly it was gone as his lips crashed painfully into hers his body weight pressing onto her. She felt his tongue press firmly against her lips forcing himself into her mouth. Her attempts to push him off failed.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled as she pulled his mouth off of hers.

"You know you want this Renn!" He crashed his mouth back onto hers, she felt warm run down her chin.

"No you do now get off her!" She heard the voice and gasped as a tremendous growl followed by a scream shook the clearing. She opened her eyes to see Dray pinned to the floor by Wolf and Torak standing over her, his face blocking out the sun. She stood up clumsily and instantly bent over as pain wracked her head. She felt a warm arm slip round her waist as Torak supported her.

"Are you okay?" His eyes searched hers desperately.

"I'm fine Torak, thank you," She blushes slightly as his hand tightened against her side.

"CALL HIM OFF!" Dray whimpered as Wolf showed his pearly white fangs.

"I think you've done enough," Renn and Dray gasped as the man entered the clearing Wolf stepped off of the scared boy and allowed Fin-Keddin to look at him clearly.

"Now Dray, you are going to come with me! You will tell me what you were planning with my niece," He gave a sweet smile but Torak saw the anger in his wise eyes burning as he stared at the boy at his feet. Renn watched as Fin-Keddin led a very ashamed boy away, she felt Torak slip another warm arm round her waist and bury his face into her red hair.

"Now I know," She smiled weakly.

"Know what?" His voice was muffled by her hair but she felt his smirk against her neck.

"Don't make me say it Torak,"

" I don't know what you mean," He walked away from her and leant down to pat Wolf. She sighed and stood over him watching as Wolf leant up to lick Torak's nose.

"Come on, I want to get you checked over," He took her hand lightly and watched in horror as she backed away her eyes wide, the obvious pain hidden in them brimming to the surface in tears. He took a step forward slowly.

"NOO!" She screamed and covered her face. He watched her worried as Wolf whimpers slightly." Don't touch me,"

"I wasn't going to," He spoke slowly as if to not worry her more.

"You were that's all you wanted," She lowered her hands, her dark eyes clouded with fear, large tears cascading down her cheeks.

Torak was frozen to the spot watching his best friend struggle with herself but he knew if he tried to comfort her she would lash out again.

He stood rooted to the spot as Renn fell helplessly to her knees the blood now running down her neck from the gash on her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf watched his pack-brother intently as he watched the pack-sister fall; she was making that sound that taillesses make when there very, very upset yet the pack-brother was just watching her.

She had got angry at him for no reason and now he could sense tall taillesses sadness but this was drowned out by his worry. He watched as the female tailless stood up and took one last look at Tall Tailless before disappearing into the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for taking your time to read this I will try and get the next chapter up so give me reviews, coz I need to see if you guys like it =]**


	3. I know her

**Okay it is short I guess. First of thankyou so much for reviewing and I will take in all your comments and hopefully (god help me) improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness or its characters Michelle Paver does**

**If i did no one would have brought it lol**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Renn? Are you decent?" Her uncle stepped over the opening of her shelter and sighed as he saw her face down on her sleeping sack, slowly he knelt at her side when she did not turn he frowned. " Renn answer me,"  
He placed a warm hand on her neck and withdrew it quickly glancing at the red now coating his fingers.  
Quickly he picked her up and ran with her out of the shelter.

Torak emerged from the trees, Wolf turning and fleeing into the darkness the trees gave. The young boy rushed towards him the pain of seeing his friend limp in his arms was reflected in his grey eyes as he stared helplessly from her long red hair to her slim stomach slightly showing beneath her jerkin. Torak's eyes flashed up at him_._

"What did you do?" Fin-Keddin did not look at Torak as he walked staring intently ahead.

"I didn't do this he did, where is he now?" Torak looked rather hurt at Fin-Keddin.

"He's being taken care off,"

"Let me take her,"

"What?"

"Let me, it's partially my fault it happened!" He stared up at his godfather who smiled sadly and turned to him.

"No one knows what will happen Torak! But I know Renn when she wakes up to find you washing her she will be scared,"

"I know," He nodded.

"What happened in the forest obviously scared her!" He glanced worriedly at her cut lip. He gently handed the Raven girl to him, Torak took her weight easily and nodded to his godfather as he watched him run back up the slope.

"He better do something about it," Torak mumbled as he set her by the river bank, removing his jerkin and setting it behind her head, he smiled._ I'll help you I promise_

Barely aware of the sudden change of temperature as he gently washed her neck using water from the river. He saw Wolf race through the trees on the other side of the river, the flash of grey gone as quickly as it appeared. He sighed and resumed the task at hand, her chest rose quickly and he watched as she stirred restlessly, the growing fear of when she was to wake up and find him was growing with every movement. Torak carried on cleaning her neck and hair until he was satisfied with his job. Laying her back down gently, taking care with her fragile frame, he sat back to watch her._Beautiful_ he shook his head and sighed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just my luck!" Torak cursed as a large rain drop hit his neck. He carefully carried her to the cover of a tree and began to build a shelter. He was pressed for time but was satisfied with his job, he had made it slightly on the slope encase the river flooded, and he knew this was unlikely but Torak had seen a lot of unlikely stuff in his life and after what had happened today, he frankly wasn't in the mood.

He brought her gently into the shelter making sure she was fully covered from the rain. The chilly wind had set in and was blowing at the make shift shelter, Torak bit his lip praying to the guardian it would remain standing. It wasn't safe to move Renn too far just yet and his limbs ached from carrying her. He slowly lay beside her listening to the comforting pounding of rain above him and the slightly slower breathing of his best friend. He turned to her slowly, his head hurt and silently he took her hand._I swear Renn I know you and I will fix this_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renn woke slowly, everything hurt, the sound above her drilled at her head like a thunderous charge of angry aurochs. She sat up and pain ripped through her neck and head, she lay back down as her head swam she slowly became accustomed to the heavy breathing beside her, slowly she turned her head and recoiled in horror to see the brown haired boy. "What are you doing?" She screamed, he woke with a jolt turning frightened to her.

"Renn, calm down! I won't hurt you I swear, I know you Renn and your not like this" He crawled out of the shelter as she advanced, flinching slightly as the cold rain hit him, she stepped towards him, frantically he looked around into the haze of rain.

"What did you do to me?" Her voice was calm but he saw the anger in those dark eyes. He couldn't bring himself to believe it but his head was screaming _She did not know him._

"Nothing I swear, I would never won't to hurt you Renn!"

"You do!" She laughed hysterically, it scared him to see his friend like this.

"I never would Renn," He lowered his head. '_Now or never Torak' _he thought and met her gaze. Her hair was pressed against her beautiful face but the expression she wore showed no emotion at all.

"I hate you Torak!" She whispered.

"I love you," The words slipped out of his mouth before he could react.

"You just say that," He watched sadly as she dropped his jerkin to the floor and trudged up the hill disappearing into the rain.

"But I do…." His voice was swallowed up by the rain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for taking the time to read this .. much appreciated**

**Um so I guess review and tell me what you think its the school holidays so next chapter will probably be up as soon as I can**


	4. Why?

**Hey this is Chapter 4 I do really suck at naming chapters so you know....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness and the characters Michelle Paver does  
but i must admit it would be rather cool if i did!**

**Thanks again**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do I do? What in the spirits name am I meant to do?" The raven leader did not look at the boy pacing frantically in front of him but merely continued to fletch the arrows he had been in the process of making until a very distraught Torak had run into his shelter." Help me!"

"You love her Torak," He finally met his eyes, it was more of a statement than a question but Torak nodded sternly." She doesn't know you love her,"

"But I told her…" Torak started his voice increasing with speed as his cheeks flushed. _I told her and she cast me aside_

"Torak," Fin-Keddin's voice was as calm as if he was asking Torak of the weather, which at this moment in time was pounding relentlessly on the deer hide around them.

"Yes?" The boy stopped pacing and turned to his Foster-Father, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the dim firelight, bore into his own grey ones.

"Where's Dray?" Torak jumped at this unexpected turn in the conversation.

"What do you mean where is he?"

"He was meant to be here, someone was bringing him to me," Torak simply gaped as he watched the man rise, his lower lip between his teeth.

"What do you mean where is he?" Torak repeated rather worriedly this time.

Fin-Keddin did not answer as he walked into the rain; Torak hastily followed the hard rain burning his face.

He saw the shimmering lights of fires through the haze, he could not see the one he sought. Finally he glimpsed it a low amber glow in the dark night, hastily he made towards it ignoring to water soaking into his jerkin and leggings. He flung him self through the entrance and recoiled in shock.

His worst fears had been true and he felt like retching at the scene before him. He tried to yell but all air had left his lungs as he saw the tall boy he hated most now standing over his best friend, her face was contorted in pain and her lips were bruised and swollen.

Taking a step towards the boy who was staring blankly at him, Renn groaned between them. _Damn him!, I can use Fa's knife! _He touched his belt gently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do to her?" Torak growled, the anger inside him feared to overflow, he wanted to rip at Dray, tear him apart.

"She tried to fight back, she pleaded with me Torak, she screamed for you. But you never came," He looked from the body at his feet and gave it a disapproving kick.

Torak sprang screaming. Dray fell back, Torak felt the boy's knife pierce his arm and he yelled. He punched every part of then boy beneath him he could. He heard muffled footprints and felt a warm hand on his shoulder, slowly he rose staggering back clutching his arm.

Warm tears streamed down his cheeks freely as he knelt beside his friend. _I swore Renn! I'm sorry !_ Carefully he took her hand in his own, bringing it gently to his lips. He felt her shake below him and heard as Fin-Keddin struggled violently with Dray.

He felt his best friend's blood on his hand and swayed as everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Torak. Torak," The voice was distant almost faint, it felt oddly familiar.

He felt himself shake slightly but he didn't want to wake, didn't want to see that face. Seeing it would be to much. Another voice joined it, it was rough but he recognised it.

Slowly he opened his eyes, everything hurt, red hair tickled his face and he sat up to see the most treasured person in the world watching him intently. On his right a man stood over him. He felt warm air on his arms as Renn rolled onto her side, her eyes were half closed and Torak felt the tears sting his eyes, he bit his lip to hold them back.  
_I'm so sorry Renn, If it wasn't for me this would never have happened! _Thinking this brought a pain to his chest and he groaned loudly.

A firm hand gripped his shoulder. He turned to see his Foster-father. Slowly he stood and followed him taking a last look at Renn sleeping upon his sleeping sack.

It was still raining outside but it had slowed greatly as Torak and the Raven Leader strode across camp. Torak realised they were going towards Fin-Keddin's shelter, he watched the man in front of him, his face although partly shadowed was lacking all emotion, _just like Renn _he thought fondly.

As they ducked inside the deer hide, Torak felt the blood rush to his face, he glared icily at the boy sitting across from them, every part of him told him to leap at the boy, Fin-Keddin held out a hand and Torak untensed slightly, still keeping his eyes fixed on the tall muscular boy who was holding his head in his large hands.

"Dray," The boy looked up slowly meeting his eyes, they were bloodshot and wild.

"Torak," His voice was croaky and was barely more than a whisper.

"What?" Although his voice was calm, Fin-Keddin shot him a worried glance and Torak nodded." Can I talk to him alone?"

"Yes," The raven leader nodded and walked out.

"Why, Dray, why?" All he could see was the face of his friend as he looked at the boy. _Why?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for taking the time I really do appreciate it**

**Happy Halloween everyone =]**

**Review so I can improve coz I really do need to get better**


	5. We Were then

**This is Chapter 5 of my Through the Rain story. Thankyou all so much for reviewing it really means alot. I've taken into mind what people have said and I hope to improve**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness Michelle Paver does**

* * *

Much to Torak's horror Dray began to laugh. "What are you doing? This isn't funny!"

He watched the tall boy stand up shakily, his eyes were set upon the knife at Torak's waist. Following his gaze Torak unsheathed it and held it in front of him. _I know It won't help. I don't care he hurt Renn! I don't care... He hurt her!_

He knew compared to the strength Dray had, he wouldn't stand a chance. Torak knew that Dray knew this too." Why Dray?Why did you do it? Tell me!"

Dray's eyes were sunken so much unlike that of when they had met, Torak's head burned but he kept standing he wouldn't back down until he knew why he had done watched Torak take a step towards him the knife held firmly in his grip, what Dray said next made Torak's throat work and he felt the knife slip slightly. The words echoed through his head. _Because I can!_

* * *

Renn sat up slowly, her hair was a mess and she ran her fingers through it slowly, her neck and back hurt and her lips felt as if they were on fire. _What happened?Where is everyone? _

She couldn't stand and it was hurting to sit, her jerkin and parka were ripped in places and she bit her lip to hold back a cry as she felt the hot wet run down her neck and chin. _What was happening why did she feel like someone had said something important! _

Setting her teeth she stood up, everything ached and screamed at her to stop. She ignored them, she was Renn! Her heart was beating against her chest loudly as she stepped out into the rain, the cold and wet washed over her it helped slightly. Her bow was slung over her shoulder, she didn't know why she needed it she just felt she did.

The Raven Camp was near to deserted and she slowly walked forward, the small flames dancing in her eyes.

She knew Dray had crept in on her and startled her, after that she just remembered being pinned and….. well to say he was the first guy she had kissed it hadn't been enjoyable. Then it had all gone black and even after someone had cleaned her earlier, the blood had returned. She nearly slipped as she walked towards a large shelter. Her uncles. She stopped short as pain ripped through her neck.

* * *

"How dare you!" Torak screamed at the boy.

"You like me Torak, when I arrived you and Renn let me in, don't deny that!" The boy smirked, his eyes were no longer wild but full of hatred staring intently into Torak's face.

"Why don't you go back to your clan?" Torak bared his teeth, the boy smirked.

"They won't take me back," His eyes closed as he began to laugh.

"What did you do?"

"The fox clan are very few in number Torak, like you I have no mother or father. So I wondered away and found this place,"

"How do you know so much about me? And you just chose Renn?" Torak clenched his fists tighter, his body burned to hurt Dray, like he had hurt her.

"You know were friends Torak," The boy reached out a muscular arm to touch him.

**Flashback**

"Renn?" Torak walked briskly through the trees, wolf trotting at his side. The sun was dancing on the leaves above, the cold crisp air was nice against his hot skin as he walked. The gentle breathing of his companion and the redstarts preparing to nest made him smile.

Wolf pulled at his leggings, Torak looked down to meet the amber eyes and knelt down. Wolf's fur had become heavy for the winter and soon the first snow would arrive. Wolf had to spend time with Darkfur and the cub now and even though Wolf spent less time, he still admired him greatly.

_Hunt _Torak felt Wolf's whiskers brush his cheeks.

_Yes. Go! _He stood up and watched Wolf trot off into the trees, his tail swinging from side to side and he walked.

"Renn!" He shouted as he ducked through a mass of branches entering into a clearing. His bow snagged and he turned to unhook it.

"Hey Torak," Renn was sitting by a tree trunk cleaning her bow she did not look up, a blonde boy was sitting at her side watching her.

"Whos this?" Torak approached the pair, fixing the box upon his back.

"Torak this is Dray, he arrived last night," She continued to clean her bow while the two boys shot glances at each other. " Fin-Keddin is letting him stay in the camp,"

"It's nice to meet you," Dray stood up placing both hands over his heart, Torak copied the gesture and smiled.

* * *

"Then we were Dray! But after this. Not now!" Torak sheathed his knife. " Fin-Keddin, I'm done!" There was no reply only the hammer of rain. " Fin-Keddin?" Torak turned out of the shelted, he saw the man's back to him another figure was at his side.

"Renn?" Torak ran to them, the red hair was pressed against her face, her raven tattoos stuck out vividly against her pale cheeks." Are you okay?"

"Torak," Fin-Keddin looked at him warily.

"Renn, it's me. You know I'd never hurt you. It wasn't me," Renn stared at him blankly and Torak gave her a wolfish grin.

* * *

**I think this chapter thoroughly sucks I was asked to explain about Dray so I gave some brief detail, ummmm i guess please continue to review and I will continue to post**

**Thanks for taking the time =]**


	6. Don't send me back

**Okay Chapter 6 suckish as ever but If you seem to enjoy it I'm very grateful**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness or The characters Michelle Paver does**_Lucky Woman_

* * *

"Torak?" Renn looked at him. _Oh god please,_ Torak bit his lip and watched her. " I know who you are, I never forgot, but you hurt me,"

"No Renn, he didn't!" Fin-Keddin watched his niece intently as she wobbled. " We should get inside, Renn your not well," Torak nodded and turned back towards the shelter. "Torak we can't take her in there!"

"We have to he has to apologise, if I tell her I love her she won't believe me until she trusts me again." Torak set his teeth and stalked into the shelter. He watched Dray sit back on the ground and watch him.

"You will tell her it was you and your sorry,"

"If I don't," Torak's face blanked and Dray smiled. The Raven's stepped into the shelter, Torak saw now that Renn's lips had returned to normal, apart form the slight cut in the corner. He neck was cleaner although it was still stained red. _She will be okay! _This was something he had to believe.

"Dray," Renn's voice wavered and Fin-Keddin put an arm out in front of her.

"I won't let him hurt you Renn," He turned to her slowly. "I promised," She nodded and Fin-Keddin helped to sit her down upon his sleeping sack. Once done he came to stand beside Torak as they watched the boy before them.

* * *

"Renn,"

"Yes," She woke wearily to see a smiling face. "Torak?"

"Hey, get up! Were going somewhere,"

"Okay," She stood up slowly and Torak gave her a wolfish grin. They walked through the cool of the forest listening the whistling of redstarts. She picked a strawberry and ate it before rushing to get to Torak's side. It was late summer, the forest was beginning to change and soon the raven camp would move again.

Torak would be coming to. She smiled and he looked at her.

"What's amusing?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," She blushed and turned to watch a willow grouse fly through the trees.

"Oh really," He began to laugh as she went a deeper red. That day they went to the river and Torak attempted to catch fish, Renn had laughed when he had fallen in, so he had splashed her, they had gone hunting afterwards to dry off.

Now Torak was making a shelter up on the bank while Renn was making a fire close by, out of the corner of her eyes she saw him shooting her glances and smiled.

She heard him yawn as he stood back and examined the shelter he had made. She did the same with fire.

Slowly she turned to watch the river sparkle in the early evening sun, she felt warm arms wrap round her waist and gasped loudly turning to face him.

"T..Torak?"

"What?" He blushed at her reaction.

"Well…"

"Stop muttering Renn," He breathed as he lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

Torak shot Renn a worried glance as she mumbled in her sleep._Please be okay!I hope shes having nice dreams not ones about this!_

"Get out of my camp!" The Raven leader glared at the boy.

"Where will I go?"

"I don't care about you!" He shouted.

"Just let me have one last talk with Torak!" Torak tensed and turned back to the fox boy.

"When?"

"Being winter, it's dark most of the time!" He stated and Torak watched him. " Tomorrow in the morning!" Torak nodded as Fin-Keddin led the boy out of the shelter.

"Renn?" She did not stir, Torak watched her chest rise and fall slowly which showed she was sleeping. _Good she needs it! _Slowly he lent down and kissed her cheek. " You'll be safe in here,"

* * *

Torak sat up in his sleeping sack as he heard foot steps coming closer and grabbed his knife. "Torak?" It was the rough voice of the fox boy and Torak stood up slowly and walked out to meet him. His jerkin was pulled tightly about his neck and he had made a headband out of the sleeve that was now wrapped over his forehead.

Torak chose not to ask out of pure lack of actually wanting to talk to the boy. He watched his back warily as the boy led him down the bank towards the river.

"It's flooded!" Torak whispered.

"I know," A smirk crept onto the boy's lips as he turned looking into the grey eyes. Torak's hand tightened on his knife.

"What are you planning?" He did not reply but watched in horror as Dray took a step back towards the river. "Dray?"

"What?" He stepped back again, one more and his foot would sink into the raging water.

"Don't!"

"You will not send me back or away!" He growled and stepped back.

* * *

**Thanks again for taking the time as ever much much appreciated please review so I can improve and continue to write =]**

**Chapter 7 will be up soon **

**Hmmmm I think this chapter was slightly shorter :/**


	7. I Knew it

**This is Chapter 7 maybe 1 or 2 more in this set of chapter for my Through the Rain story. Thankyou so much it truly means alot for your reviews. So feel free and help me to keep writing i guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness or its characters (because they are to cool for my creation) Michelle Paver does **

* * *

Torak lunged at the boy, he was gone toppling into the white foaming water.

"Dray!" He ran along the bank watching the blonde hair drifting at his surface. Without thinking he jumped. He felt cold skin under his fingertips and surfaced gasping for air.

"Get off me, wolf boy!" Dray swung but his arm was pulled back by the water lashing around them.

"I need to help you," He grabbed the large wrist and made to paddle back to shore, he felt the wrist untense as they kicked out hard towards the bank.

Torak grabbed for it and stuck pulling the fox boy with him. He collapsed onto dry land Dray at his side, when he caught his breath he stood up to face him.

"Idiot, don't you see!" Torak fell back as a hard fist struck his face. _What!_

"I just…"

"You better treat her well!" Torak nearly choked as Dray pinned him and lashed his wrists with deer hide.

"Get off me!" He screamed.

"Don't try to save me!" Torak's eyes widened as he watched the boy remove his jerkin and headband revealing the red underneath.

_Death marks……_Torak almost retched seeing what Dray was about to do. He could only watch in horror as the boy stepped back into the water.

* * *

Torak sat staring into the roaring foam "He deserves it," A lump was growing in his throat. _No he didn't!_

"Torak?" The brown haired boy whipped round to see a man approach him, his long red beard was tied at the end and his hair was ruffled. His blue eyes were bright as they watched him carefully." Where's…"

"He wanted to, I couldn't stop him," Torak rested his chin on his knees, biting his lips he resisted the urge to cry out.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Raven Leader nod to him before pulling him up, slowly without watching him Fin-Keddin cut the deer hide around his wrists and cast it aside.

"Torak!" This voice had commanded his respect so many times. _Where will it stop! The Pain and suffering! WHEN!_

"Yes?"

"Come with me back to the shelter, I need to check on Renn," He turned, slowly Torak followed him.

* * *

Renn opened her eyes wearily. _A dream it was a dream! _"Torak," She breathed before burying her face into her hands groaning. Her neck hurt and her back ached, she sat up straighter and leant back against a pole.

She was stirred by the sound of footsteps coming over the wet ground. "Stupid rain," She heard a man whisper it was….

"Renn? Are you awake?"

"Yes," She smiled as her uncle entered the shelter, the boy was at his side, his face was pale and his eyes were staring into the flames in front of her.

"Now sit Torak," The Raven leader pointed out his sleeping sack, Torak sat down heavily not taking his eyes of the flame. "Tell me what happened?"

Torak told him all about how Dray had been prepared himself and how Torak had saved him once but failed the second time. The man did not interrupt but nodded and listened intently.  
" That's when you arrived," Torak finally looked up to see his face.

"Thankyou Torak," His Foster father smiled.

"Its fine but, what now?"

"I don't know," Slowly he rose glancing at his niece then turned and walked out into the rain, Torak turned to see Renn watching him.

"Renn," He gave her a weak smile, she did not return it.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, for what happened!"

"It wasn't you,"

"So you know," He watched as she blushed. "What?"

"I…it…came to me in a dream," She mumbled watching the fire.

"Like a vision,"

"No, at least, I don't think so," She smiled._ Although I wish it was._ "I'm sorry, for doubting you. Fin-Keddin, he told me everything. I found it hard at first but then I realised,"

"I realised something to,"

"What was it?" She watched him as he stood up and came to sit beside her.

"That I…" He studied her face as he watched her, her dark eyes dancing in the firelight_._ _She was truly_ _beautiful, I don't care what she says next after I tell her, I always will fell the same or at least... I hope so, because I can't imagine having anyone else "_Will you come with me?"

"Of course, if I can walk of course,"

"Here let me help," He wrapped an arm round her waist and helped her to stand before leading her out of the shelter, although it was morning, the sky was still dark and the rain played on their faces gently, slowly he led her to the forest. _I promised._

* * *

**Okay did this suck.......**

**Next Chapter should be up soon.... I am back at school so writing time is restricted that won't stop me though**

**(Okay someone asked what season this was.... It is Winter, but in Renn's dream it was summer)=]**

**Um thanks for taking the time to read this... I really really appreciate it. So thankyou all!**

**Review so I can improve**


	8. So dense

**Okay so sorry I took a few days to update. I've been totally busy. This is chapter 8 the final chapter =]**

**Thankyou so so so so much for reading my first story, I will continue to write (also an FMA fan, Royai =])**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, Michelle Paver does!**

* * *

"So…"

"Nearly there, I promise," Torak held her waist securely as they walked through the trees, Torak swore he heard a wolf howl but knew that something more important was at hand._ Nearly There!_

"Okay, I think I can walk," Renn smiled before wriggling out of his grip, small drops of rain found there way through the leaves overhead and dropped onto the two friends as they walked. "Now where are we going?"

"You'll see," Slowly he took her hand in his own, a blush rose to her face and she turned to him." Here,"

"Why here?" She studied the small clearing. _This is where Dray attacked me, why are we here!_

"This is where I was going to tell you," He stopped and looked at her, the cuts and bruises slowly disappearing made him wince. "But something stopped me,"

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Renn held her neck and looked back at him.

"Of…of course, please do," She smiled before sitting at the base of an oak, Torak sat beside her.

"So why are we here?" Her red hair blew slightly in the breeze tickling Torak's cheeks, he blushed slightly as her hand touched his waist as she moved to get comfortable.

"Well…" He took her hand and kissed it then turned back to her, she was watching him intently a slight red tinting her cheeks but smiling." There is something I have to ask, no more tell you something, except I've never had the courage to tell you,"

"Oh Torak," She began to laugh, Torak raised an eyebrow blushing. "Your so dense,"

"What..What!" She stopped laughing and turned to him a smile tugging at her lips, he smiled back. Slowly he leaned forward and met her lips with his. He felt her tense and smiled. Feeling confident he rested a hand on her hip and in return a hand wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, he ran his tongue over her lip and she opened shyly as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. The two remained kissing deeply for some time.

* * *

A dark shadow crept up on the couple, its paws padding gently over the wet ground. Slowly it lowered itself preparing to pounce.

"WOLF!" Torak fell back with a yell as a large grey blue jumped onto him, covering his face in snuffle licks. He looked up to see Renn standing, bent over double clutching her side. "Hey get off," Torak pushed him off gently and watched him run off into the trees.

"He gets you every time,"

"Hey!" He began to laugh to and hugged her tightly. " I love you Renn," He felt her tense, slowly then felt her pull away. _What did I do?_

"Torak….I don't love you," She lowered her head.

"But…"

"Kidding!" She kissed him full on the mouth and he responded with such force, she felt her feet leave the ground. Finally they broke apart panting. "What will Fin-Keddin say?"

"I don't know, lets go ask. And promise never do that again" He replied with a smirk as she blushed.

* * *

The two entered camp, Torak's arm wrapped securely round her waist as he held her close. She wriggled out as they approached her uncle. "Torak?" The raven leader watched his foster-son approach him. "Dray,"

"What about him?" Torak watched Renn go stiff.

"We found his body and gave him the burial right, he was lucky to have death marks, the foxes will be told of course,"

"Thankyou,"

"No thank you," He smiled at the pair of them and then turned on his heel and left.

Renn took Torak's hand and squeezed "He'll find out soon enough!"

She flashed him a sharp toothed grin, he gave her a wolfish one back.

* * *

**Finished !!!!!**

**Review and tell me what you think kay**

**I am so so so so grateful to you for reading and reviewing my first ever story...tell me how you think I did**

**Thanks again **

**Amie**


End file.
